


Guarding the Guardians

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Guarding Home [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: AI, Family, Ficlet, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: While they are sleeping.  Somewhere around Chapter 65 of Buying Art





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written while standing in line. You get what you pay for, I'm afraid

The necrocraft had been following him since he disembarked from the Nova Corp warship. It was staying just out of the specified scanner range for a ship of this class. However, Adam had upgraded the scanners shortly after arriving on board. He was hiding his modifications, though. He didn't want Rocket to worry.

He waited until the crew - his crew?  His family?  He was pretty sure Amelia was his family. Not as sure about the others. 

He waited until the people he carried were asleep. Then he copied the engine sounds over the intercom while killing the engines. He cut life support everywhere except the common room. He let the ship go cold. 

The necrocraft crept up to investigate. He could feel their scanners on the surface of the hull.  On his skin. He let them read the barely there life signs from the sleeping crew. 

They got closer for better scans. 

He armed the weapons systems and blasted the necrocraft  to atoms before they even registered the change. This all happened without a single passenger breaking R.E.M. Cycle. 

He restarted the engines, return to course, turned life support back on to night mode, and checked the vitals of the passengers.

His passengers.  His... people.  His responsibility.  He would protect them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the muse


End file.
